


Just Friends

by onlyghost



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Food, Heteronormativity, Misgendering, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyghost/pseuds/onlyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst is really sick of people asking them out, and that goes double for creepy college guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

“Steven, what’s going on?” Amethyst stared out at the multitude of people gathered together on the boardwalk. A bright blue banner hung above them, but it was too far away for Amethyst to read.

“Oh! I think? The hotdog eating contest is today! People have been talking about it for a week! Do you want to check it out?”

Amethyst grinned wide. “A hotdog eating contest? Like… You just eat hotdogs, and then you win?” Steven nodded, and Amethyst grinned even wider. “I can win that no problem! Let’s go!”

Amethyst ran out in front and shoved their way through the crowd. They slammed their hand on the plastic folding table at the center of the throng, looking the people sitting there right in the eyes. “Where do I sign up?”

___

“Go! Go! Go! Go!” The excitement of the crowd grew as it became apparent Amethyst would crush the competition. The timer rang and Amethyst’s hands flew up in victory.

“I think we have a winner!” The contest judge announced proudly. He handed Amethyst a blue first place ribbon and shook their hand vigorously. Amethyst got up from the table proudly and sauntered over to Steven.

Amethyst held up their hand for a hi-five. “How did I do, kid?”

“That was amazing!” Steven returned the hi-five. “How did you do that?”

“It’s all in the technique, Steven; it’s all in the technique. I could show you sometime, if you wanted.”

“ _Really?_ That would be great!”

They started walking back down the boardwalk as Amethyst explained their “technique.” It involved lots of bizarre faces and gestures Steven was somehow able to understand.

“H-Hey! Wait up!” Steven and Amethyst turned around to see a young man from the contest. He was pale and thin with dark hair and grey hoodie from a college a couple cities over. He looked like he was in his early twenties. Steven had seen him around times a couple times before, but they had never spoken. “Hey, purple girl, that was _incredible!_ I’ve never seen _anyone_ put ‘em away like that.”

Amethyst pursed their lips. “Okay, thanks. I’m not a girl, but thanks.”

“I… I was wondering if you’d like to go out sometime?”  


“What, like a date?”

The young man stepped even closer to Amethyst. “Well, yeah, if you want to call it that.”

“Uh, no thanks.” Amethyst turned their back to him and started walking, with Steven right behind them.

The young man followed Steven and Amethyst down the boardwalk. “Where are you going? Look, I know we’d be great together; just give me a chance.”

Amethyst looked back at him. “Look, we can hang out, but it won’t be a date. I’m not interested in that kind of stuff.”

“Why not?” The man furrowed his brow in confusion. “You’re a girl, and I’m a great guy, why aren’t you interested?”

Amethyst’s eyes narrowed. “I’m _not_ a girl; if you had listened to me earlier you would know that. And even if I _was_ a girl some girls aren’t _interested_ in guys! I am just not _interested_.” Amethyst jabbed their finger in the guy’s chest to punctuate each emphasized word.

The man reached up to grab Amethyst’s wrist, but they stepped away. Amethyst raised their fist threateningly. “Look, buddy, you need to back off.”

Steven looked up at Amethyst with concern. “O-Ok Amethyst I think it’s time to go now, we gotta do that _thing_ remember?” Steven grabbed their arm to lead them away from the man. He led them through the streets and headed behind the Big Donut, checking to make sure the guy didn’t follow them.

“Are you ok, Amethyst? What was that about?”

Amethyst looked at him with a mixture of sadness and frustration. They groaned. “Look Steven, some people are just creeps and can’t take no for an answer. I’m just… UUGH!” Amethyst kicked the dumpster in anger and sat down on the asphalt. “I wish people would stop asking me to go out with them. I’m not interested and I’m never going to _be_ interested in anyone.”

Steven sat down on the ground with them. “I’m not sure… I understand…”

“I think… what I mean is… I don’t _want_ to be interested in anyone. I just don’t like romance and all that junk, it doesn’t make any sense to me. I just don’t like people like that.” Amethyst sighed. “I wanna hang out with people, but I don’t wanna go on dates or kiss people or anything. I just want to be friends with everyone; I never want to date anyone. I wish more people understood that you don’t need to be in a relationship that’s all gushy-romantic and stuff to be happy.”

“So… you just want to be everyone’s friend?” Steven asked. “That sounds really nice!”

Amethyst smirked. “Well… maybe not _everyone_. I’ll only be friends with the _cool_ people.” They started to get up from the ground. “Hey Steven, it’s boring back here. You wanna rent a movie or something?”

Steven leapt up from the ground. “ _Do_ I!”


End file.
